Roar
Roar by Katy Perry is featured in A Katy or A Gaga, the fourth episode of Season Five. It is sung by the New Directions and Pamela Lansbury with solos from Dani, Elliott, Kitty, Rachel, Sam, Santana, Tina, and Unique. Sue threatens the Glee Club once again, suspending everyone because of their costumes. Will and Sue's war continues but Will is sure that it's another war that he will win again and that she should be ready for their "roar". The band begins the music, Sue suspending the band as well. The New Directions sing and confront Sue in their costumes and chases her out as they progress with the performance throughout the hallways of McKinley. In the auditorium, the New Directions recreate Katy Perry's Roar video, the stage recreated into a jungle and the New Directions complete with costumes worn in the jungle. Will and Penny watch the Glee Club sing, dance and swing on vines across the stage. Back in New York, the Pamela Lansbury New York band surrounds the loft with their mics as they sing while Dani also plays guitar. The scene intersects between New York and Ohio as both sides perform and swing. Marley enters the auditorium and waves at a surprised Jake on stage in Ohio as Bree joins Marley. The final performance comes to an end with Will and Penny applauding. Lyrics Tina: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess Unique: So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice Kitty: I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything Sam with New Directions: You held me down, but I got up (New Directions: Hey!) Already brushing off the dust Unique, Tina and Sam with New Directions: You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake your ground Kitty and Tina with New Directions: You held me down, but I got up (New Directions: Hey!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now Tina with New Directions: I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion And you're gonna hear me roar! Unique (and Kitty) with New Directions: (Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion) And you're gonna (hear me roar!) Tina with New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Unique and Tina with New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Rachel: Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes Rachel with Dani: I went from zero, to my own hero Elliott with Pamela Lansbury (Rachel): You held me down (Ohh), but I got up (Ohh) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake your ground Dani and Santana with Pamela Lansbury (Elliott): You held me down (Yeah!), but I got up (Oh yeah!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough (I've had enough!) I see it all, I see it now Elliott and Rachel with Pamela Lansbury: I got the eye of the tiger, Rachel with Pamela Lansbury (Elliott): The fighter (Oh yeah!) Dancing through the fire 'Cause I (Ooh!) am a champion And you're gonna hear me roar (Roar!) Elliott and Rachel with Pamela Lansbury: Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion (Rachel: Yeah!) And you're gonna hear me roar! New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Elliott: Yeah, yeah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Elliott with Pamela Lansbury: You're gonna hear me roar! New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Elliott: Hey!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Elliott: You'll hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel, Elliott and Santana with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: You're gonna hear me roar! Santana with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! Dani: I got the eye of the Rachel with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions (Rachel and Dani): (Tiger), the fighter (Dancing through the fire) 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Rachel and Elliott with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: (Dani: Oh louder!) Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna (with Dani: hear me roar!) Rachel and Santana with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: Yeah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Yeah, yeah!) Rachel, Elliott and Santana with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: You're gonna hear me roar! Rachel and Santana with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Woah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: You'll hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Oh yeah!) Rachel, Elliott and Santana with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: You're gonna hear me roar! Trivia *This is the third time a Katy Perry song is sung in the fourth episode of the season. The first is Last Friday Night (Pot o' Gold) and the second one is Teenage Dream (The Break-Up). *This is the first time a Katy Perry song in the fourth episode of the season didn't sung by Blaine or he didn't have a part on the song. Gallery RoarKatyPerryGleeS5.jpg BVricRXCQAABK35.jpg AKOAG4.png 008~564.jpg 009~506.jpg Rachelstill.jpg Tumblr mvg6xqeLAS1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6f0Fkl81s57bimo1 500.jpg Roar.png Tumblr mvfwi00jlK1s57bimo1 r3 500.jpg Tumblr mvk6liiOyz1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvk6kr6n981rojy6eo1 500.jpg roaarrr.jpg ademi.png tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo1_250.gif tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo2_250.gif tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo3_250.gif tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo4_250.gif tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo5_250.gif tumblr_mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo6_250.gif ROAR.jpg Tumblr mvxgvaY9RL1qzmvoio6 250.gif Tumblr mvxfb9WGGd1qdokdfo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxfb9WGGd1qdokdfo1 250.gif Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao4 500.png Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao3 500.png Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao2 500.png Tumblr mvxdn0sGaR1qjac5so1 250.gif Tumblr mvxdlnO9Au1rt5ctno1 250.gif Tumblr mvxdlnO9Au1rt5ctno4 250.gif Tumblr mvxdlnO9Au1rt5ctno3 250.gif Tumblr mvxdlnO9Au1rt5ctno2 250.gif Kittyperry8.gif Kittyperry7.gif Kittyperry6.gif Kittyperry5.gif tumblr_mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo4_250.gif Tumblr mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr_mvxqd9lq8M1qbtag1o1_250.gif Tumblr_mvxqd9lq8M1qbtag1o2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mvxqd9lq8M1qbtag1o3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mvxqd9lq8M1qbtag1o4_r1_250.gif Kittyperry14.gif Kittyperry13.gif Kittyperry12.gif Kittyperry11.gif Kittyperry10.gif Kittyperry9.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:A Katy or A Gaga (EP) Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Pamela Lansbury Category:Songs sung by Dani Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Starchild Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams